Ireland's Blog of Clover-ness
by Swirly592
Summary: I've started a blog of my own! Comment and I'll reply, no matter what it is!
1. Chapter 1

Dia Duit! I've decided ta start a blog like some others. So, here goes nothing...

**Name:** Ciar Freeley

**Nation:** The Republic of Ireland

**Age:** I appear 25, but I've been around for more than 8000 years. But I haven't been in control for the whole time. *sigh*

**Birthday:** January 18.

**Gender:** Female...

**Orientation:** Um... Straight? Such an awkward question.

**Pets:** My dog Seamair, my cat Éire (Original, I know), some cattle and some sheep.

**Mood:** Content

Today I hung out with Meiriceá (America), ta my enjoyment. I think he's quite a fun person, but he has to be friends with that damn Sasana (Sasana)! Why does he have ta represent the entire island, why not Scottie? I like him... Sasana has abused people for centuries, only caring for himself!

Sorry 'bout that rant. If ya can't tell I hate Sasana. Even if he is my younger brother.

There really isn't much ta talk about right now. Sorry for boring ya. Hopefully someone will talk to me so that I have something to do. I can tell ya all I know!

2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mood:** Frustrated

I know this is gonna sound evil, but I feel like punching Italy Veneziano. I had invited him over ta discuss trade. I offered him a drink and he asked for wine. When I said I had none, that twat started crying! What the hell is wrong with him?! I must remember ta have Italy Romano next time. Or ta have Germany over here too ta calm Veneziano down.

Damn it Alfred, I need my guitar back. It might stop me from hurting that weirdo...

**Greece's Kitty**

**Giea Sas Ireland.**

**Are you part of the Bro Army?**

Um, Bro Army? What is that? I have too much work ta really know these things.

**xXxXLupicideXxXx**

**Hi Ciar!**

**Question time!**

**1. Is it true that there's a drink in your country that can make people hallucinate?**

**2. Can you cook better than Eyebrows?**

**3. Have a crush on anyone? ;)**

**4. What do think of that pervy-flirt France?**

**5. Do you see fairies like your little brother?**

***Gives you a four-leaf clover that I found, and some leprechaun gold that I stole from a friend who is part leprechaun...* Bye! :D**

Hello~ I don't have any beer that will specifically do that, but you can hallucinate after drinking too much of any form of alcohol.

Of course I can cook better than my brother! People love my food! Just ask America!

*turns head to the side and blushes* Why would I tell you such a thing. Besides, he might read this at some point...

France ain't that bad. He's one of my closer friends actually. We've kicked Sasana's butt together! :D

Now, why would I see fairies? It's not even part of my culture. But, if it makes ya feel better, I have a friend whose a banshee.

Oh, thank you for these... Gifts? I feel slightly insulted due to this stereotype though... Wait, how is your friend PART leprechaun?

**EmeraldHeart12**

**Hey there Miss Ireland! How's your day so far? I'm actually half irish! Tell Scotland, Wales and England I said hello!**

Hello ta ya too. My day has gotten better since I've read these letters. I feel loved. :)

You're half irish? Cool! You must have a lot of relatives from around my home then! I feel quite glad.

I'll tell Scotland and Wales your message, but not England. Why do ya want me ta talk ta my enemy?! I hate him and he can go die in a goddamn hole!

Heh... I don't like my youngest sibling...

_2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mood:** Tired

Is saying there was a World Meeting enough of a reason ta explain my tired-ness?

... Why did Denmark have ta do that?! Damn jerk just trying ta make Norway jealous! Why did I have ta get involved! Grr... T-That TWAT! *gripping hair in frustration* I need a drink... *grabs some beer*

**xXxXLupicideXxXx**

**Leprechauns don't count as faeries? O.o**

**Anyway, long story short... Her great grandpa is a leprechaun. Unfortunately she's also half English.**

**More Questions!**

**1. What do you think about Sweden and his emo corner?**

**2. As a girl nation, what do you think of Hungary and Belarus?**

**3. What do you think of the fact that Prussia and Russia had sex?**

**4. Is Franny your crush? I'm just going to keep on guessing until you tell me.**

**5. *Le picture of Denmark naked* Or is it this guy that you like?**

**6. Are you a horrible drunk like England?**

**7. Do you have fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows like England?**

**8. What are Scotland and Wales like?**

**9. Do they have fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows like England?**

**10. Who is your best-est buddy in the whole wide world? :D**

**Bye for now!**

(Swirly: Why isn't anyone a country?!)

Shut up Swirly. And no, fairies are completely different. Also, I hate your friend already.

Sweden and his emo corner, huh? Ah, I find it a bit strange he has one in the first place. Finland should kiss him ta make it better. :p

I enjoy Hungary, as she is a great fighter and still feminine. If I had more in common with Belarus, I would try ta be friends with her.

I-I don't care that they h-had sex! Why a-are ya trying ta get a reaction o-out of me?! *turns head to side*

I'm just friends with France and Denmark. By the way, GET THAT PICTURE AWAY! I feel as if I should flush my eyes! TT-TT

But... *blushes* Is maith liom Prúise. Anois, t suas!

I don't get drunk easily. I out-drank Russia once.

Are you implying that anyone, other than Sasana, in my family has horrible eyebrows?! You've just insulted three of my siblings! Sasana doesn't matter.

Ah, Scottie is fun, but he smokes too much ta my liking. Wales is quite timid, but can be strong if he really wants ta.

My best friend? I would say America in all honesty... We've known each other for a while and we help each other when in trouble... But... Hm...

**Greece's Kitty**

***le gasp*WHAT!? PEWDIEPIES BRO ARMY! YOURE NOT PART OF IT!?**

**2p Greece: ... Giea.**

Um, who is that person? I have never heard of them. And, er, dia duit 2P Greece?

**EmeraldHeart12**

**Sheesh. Harsh much? Anyways, I'm glad your day is going well! Have an awesone week!**

Really not that harsh in my opinion. Sasana doesn't deserve any form of niceness. But thank you for the wish of good fortune.

I wish it to you as well.

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	4. Chapter 4

**Mood:** Horrified

I can't get those pictures of Denmark out of my mind! I think they scarred me for life! D:

I did all I could think of though! The only thing I haven't done is go ta Hungary for help. But that may also result in me being more terrified than before... *shivers*

While she is great, Hungary can terrify me with her hobbies...

**Greece's Kitty**

**HUUUUU- YOUTUBE, SEARCH HIM UP.**

**2p Greece: ...?**

I still do not have time to do things such as that. I'm a farmer and a country.

(Swirly: I know PewDiePie~!)

Please go away. Ya annoy me Swirly.

(Swirly: Q~Q)

**xXxXLupicideXxXx**

**((Well I could always post as Prussia... *Evil Smirk*))**

**Lupi: Sorry, but it's not like I've ever seen what you look like. It's just a question. ****Anyway, I brought a friend this time! And no, not the one who's part Leprechaun...**

**France: Ohonhon! Crushing on notre cher Prusse, are we Ciar? *wiggles eyebrows*  
**

**Lupi: Oh! Is that what she said?**

**France: Oui! *winks***

**Lupi: Kesesesese! Merci beaucoup, Franny! Bye Ciar! *skips off to find Prussia***

**France: Adieu, mon ami! *leaves with Lupi***

(Swirly: Mwahaha! I like it!)

What part of "ya annoy me" do ya not understand?

Ah, it's ok. Ya probably didn't mean ta be rude.

Hm, hello France. How are ya?

*takes a sip of some beer, but then chokes on it* An Fhrainc! Cén fáth go raibh tú ag aistriú go?! Dúirt mé é in Gaeilge ionas nach bhféadfadh Lupi é a aistriú! Anois, tá sé ag dul a insint Prúise! Beidh mé tú a mharú an chéad uair eile a fheiceann muid gach eile...

**Britannia**

**Hello Ireland.**

**1) How is everything going for you?**

**2) Are you getting along well with your brothers?**

**3) Have you even seen your brothers lately?**

**4) Is my cooking really awful? DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO YOUR MUMMY!**

I thought ya were dead... I-I mean, hello!

I'm good. Just going ta kill France. Nothing new.

I get along with Scotland, Wales and North just fine. I hate England still...

I have seen them! A few days ago, I went over ta Scottie's so that we could bug Sasana together. We have such a close family bond ya know.

You're cooking is much better than Arthur's. I bet he has found a way to burn air.

**EmeraldHeart12**

**Questions time! **

**What do you think of yaoi? **

**What do you think of yuri?**

Neither particularly bother me, but I would feel less awkward watching two males kiss than two females. Part of the fact may be because I am female though.

**2P Hungary**

**Yo wassup GIRL! I'm Lizzy. So, like, have you met your own 2P? Cause she's pretty cool.**

... You really are Hungary's 2P... You sound more like Prussia than anything...

No actually, I haven't. Might not want to, but what is she like?

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	5. Chapter 5

**Mood:** Angry

I am going ta kill France... And Lupi too. Those bastards shall die if they tell that albino! I. Will. Kill. Them.

AND I STILL REMEMBER THE PICTURES! TT-TT

**Greece's Kitty**

**Ahahaha! Took the crazy's computer!**

**(GK: I'm right here, dumb-ass. YEAH, SWIRLY, YOU ARE AWESOME! BROFIST!)**

**Ireland, have you actually met any 2P's in real life?**

**(GK: YAOI.)**

**Shut the hell up.**

**(GK: NEVER!)**

**...**

**(GK: DON'T YOU THINK THAT 2P TURKEY AND 2P GREECE WOULD MAKE THE BEST-EST COUPLE EVER!? After Giripan of course...)**

**2P Turkey sucks, I don't like him. That would not work out.**

**(GK: ... ;-; Don't ruin my yaoi dreams!)**

(Swirly: Wait... Who is the second person if it's not you GK?! *brofists anyway*)

Seriously, leave. But no, I haven't actually met a 2P personally before.

(Swirly: YAOI~ But I hate every pairing with Turkey. Sorry.)

**xXxXLupicideXxXx**

***just realizes that he forgot something* That's right, I was supposed to tell Gil! ... Damn it! *forgets things easily* I was going to tell him but my friend Al ran into me on my way there, and then we went drinking with Turkey! *facepalm* I'm gonna kill him... *starts 'Kol'-ing like Russia***

***completely back to normal* And don't be angry at Franny, I blackmailed the translation out of him... *innocent smile* ****I've would've done it myself, but I only have a basic grasp of a few different languages apart from my own. (E.g. Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, German, French, Italian, Russian, Indonesian, etc.)**

**Question time!**

**1. How much would it horrify you if I made Prussia read your blog?**

**2. Since you didn't like my pretty picture of Denmark, would you prefer this one instead? *le picture of**

**Germany naked* Sorry that I couldn't get one of Prussia, but he doesn't trust me for numerous reasons...**

**3. Do you think that Russia treats Prussia badly, by uh... playing with his emotions and stuff?**

**4. How would you react to seeing Prussia and his famed 5 meters out in the buff?**

**5. What DO you look like? I assume no horrid eyebrows this time...**

Do not tell him! If he turns me down, I'll never hear the end of it! But do stop being creepy.

What exactly did ya even use for blackmail? France ain't normally ashamed of much.

... Well, that is _just_ a few. *being extremely sarcastic*

I would be utterly horrified if ya did that! Plus, why would I want him ta read something of mine against his will?

THAT'S EVEN WORSE YA WANKER! WHY GERMANY?!

Ah, but Russia doesn't really realize what he's doing. He has a child's cruelty.

I would probably blush, like an average person would, and... I'm not really sure actually... Do not make me find out!

I have medium length blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and... Am decent chested? *not sure how to say it*

**Chloe**

**Hello Ireland! How is the beer in your country?**

(Swirly: Dude, why two?)

Why do ya never shut up Swirly?

(Swirly: I don't wanna. :P)

*rolls eyes* My beer is amazing! The best in the whole world! Even better than a German's! :D

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mood:** Content

I've been recently invited ta a party that Spain is throwing. There will be drinking! :D

I'm currently going there with Prussia, but he's actually quite the oblivious person. I asked him out on a date and he thinks it's a joke... *sweatdrop* I'm sure if I should be relieved or depressed about this.

**Chloe**

**I DO WHAT I WANT!**

Anyways, I just so happen to have a naked picture of Prussia. His thighs are juicy and muscular~ ;)

Anyways, can I have some beer? Ignore the fact that I'm a minor.

(Swirly: Geesh! No need to yell!)

Erm, I have no need for that picture. I never wanted to see any of those! And why do ya even have a thing like that?

(Swirly: She's a fangirl.)

If I give ya the beer, will ya please never show me the picture?

**xXxXLupicideXxXx**

**No, he's not. But he IS afraid of Al. (My insanely scary friend who is an overprotective big brother, not America...)**

**Not against his will! Tsk! *offended* You think I don't have the money to bribe people!?**

**What? Luddy's a sexy piece of-! *clamps hands over mouth* If Gil asks, I NEVER said that! ... Or have that picture...**

**Oh, well. I guess that if I do manage to get a picture, I could just sell it to Russia, or AUSTRIA! (for black-mailing purposes of course)**  
**KESESESESESE!**

Scary people will do that do Francis...

Ya would make him read it no matter what though.

*evil smirk* I now have some blackmail!

(Swirly: Lupi, you like Germany? I understand your femininity now.)

That's a bit rude... But I like the Austria suggestion! I want reaction information.

**Not-Alone-Anymore**

**Hiya Ireland. I've got a random question for ya! If you had to spend a whole night in a closet with one nation, which would it be? Oh, and Prussia counts *wiggles eyebrows***

W-well, I'm assuming this is for romantic purposes, s-so I guess I'll say Gil...

**Greece's Kitty**

**2P Greece: That was me and my pam-sexiness.**

**GK: .. . Its okay Swirly! 2P Turkey is really nice though, its like Spamano sort of except 2P Greece curses less and would totally top.**

**2P Greece: ...*throws knife***

**GK: *ducks* Haha! You missed me!**

**2P Greece: I wasn't aiming for you.**

**GK: *sees Giripan doujinshi having a knife in it* YOU MONSTER!**

Note to self; 2P Greece is full of himself. And carries knives.

(Swirly: I can still hate Turkey though.)

Swirly, you have officially join my blog...*sighs*

(Swirly: *gasps* NOT THE GIRIPAN!)

**France**

**My my Miss Ciar, I didn't know that you have a blog too! *winks* And don't kill me! You can't kill a beautiful man like me! *gasps dramatically***

Hello Francis... I honestly don't care about your appearance. I would not hesitate ta kill ya, even if ya are my friend.

And no, I'm not going ta let ya flirt with me constantly. It's annoying.

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	7. Chapter 7

**Mood:** Scared

I think Russia wants ta kill me... I mean, more than others of course.

Oh, and I found Lupi's friend Al. Don't know much about him though.

On a happier note, Scotland and I pranked England. It wasn't much, all we did was cover Sasana in glue, poured feathers all over him, and place a red glove on his head. He got SO angry at us, but it was worth it! I got the chance ta take a picture before he chased us out of his house. I can't wait ta show that picture at the next world meeting. I also have ta remember ta see if I can get Scottie in there as well.

**EmeraldHeart12**

**Hiya Ireland! I got a question for ya! If you could match up any two countries, who would they be? Hasta la pasta!**

What two countries? Hm... Probably Germany and Italy, but, since I'm never told anything, they could already be together. *shrugs*

**Greece's Kitty**

**GK: My beautiful doujinshi... YOU MONSTER!*slaps 2P Greece* Also he has a gun...**

**2P Greece: I'm not full of myself. **

**2P Turkey: He's just telling the truth!**

**2P Greece: GO AWAY!**

**GK: NICO, DONT DENY YOUR LOVE!**

**2P Greece: And you, shut up!**

**GK: ... No...**

**2P Turkey: You don't like me? ;-;**

Larger note ta self; Don't annoy 2P Greece.

(Swirly: Let's just leave them alone, ja?)

Yeah, let's not intervene...

**2P England**

**'Ello Ireland!**

**Would you like a cupcake? I'm making special ones just for the holidays! Oh yes, and could you tell my counterpart that he should try one too! He never wants to willingly eat one! I hope you have a nice day!**

Um, hello there? Are they poison-ness? Don't particularly want ta die. If they are though, I'll give one ta Sasana! :D

**xXxXLupicideXxXx**

***squeaks angrily* I like lots of sexy countries, ok!? (That includes female countries as well) AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING _FEMININE_!? I'M MANLY! _MANLY _I tell you! *shakes fist angrily***

**Wait-! Black mail? Oh great... '-_- What do you want?**

(Swirly: You just squeaked... And shook your fist like an old man...)

Really proving yourself manly Lupi.

(Swirly: Oh! Bring Prussia here! Make him read this blog!)

Don't even dare.

(Swirly: I'm the author, so do it! :D)

Fuck ya, ok?

(Swirly: Sorry, but I'm not into girls.)

**AKA Andre**

***Growls* What did France do to my little brother _now_?**

Um, who are ya talking about? If your talking about me, I'll kill ya for calling me a guy!

**Russia**

**You're the lady who asked my Rabbit out, da? Maybe I should keep an eye on you, start with checking your blog more frequently, da?**

**Hmm... *grins* Gilbert really is feminine, I have to say. Especially his body... *blushes slightly***

Rabbit? Why is Prussia a rabbit? That's way too much praise for him! XD

Joking, joking! Don't kill me! Besides, Gil doesn't even realize that I actually _wanted_ ta ask him out. He thought it was a joke... *sighs* He actually might really like ya... *looks down while blushing* No matter what, I'll be happy for him!

**Chloe**

**Have you ever met Im Hyung Soo, South Korea's older brother North? He is a cutie pie! Though he is a little stubborn, I think he has a crush on Vietnam! Isn't that adorable?**

I've never actually talked to North Korea, but he's not very social.

But that sounds very cute! But aren't North Korea and Vietnam siblings though?

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	8. Chapter 8

**Mood:** Jolly

Merry Christmas everyone! If you don't celebrate that, I don't care. It's my holiday, so suck it up! :D

My house might get destroyed this year though. I'm hosting the holiday, so everyone is coming over. But, it may be the ideal time ta torture Sasana! And none of his horrible cooking!

**Greece's Kitty**

**2P Greece: Great idea, considering I haven't gone on a killing spree in a while, and that I really want to see people die. *smiles***

**GK: ... *steps away***

*Swirly and Ireland step away as well*

**EmeraldHeart12**

**Ooh! You pranked England? Cool! I got an idea for the next one! You can shave England's eyebrows off while he's sleeping. It'd be hilarious!**

I might do that while he is over here! Good idea! :D

**Russia**

***frowns* No praise. I'm just saying the truth, da?**

**My my... Of course it was a joke, da? Even if it wasn't, I will _definitely_ make it one. *chuckles***

Ah, ya can be a little scary, can't ya?

Of course I was joking though. I make jokes at everyone!

**2P England**

**'Ello again Ireland!**

**No, they aren't! All my poison seems to have disappeared after 2P Italy came to my house! Hmm! I think I might have some poisonous ones leftover somewhere though! *searches* Aha! I found one! Here's one nonpoisonous one and one poisonous one for Sasana! Enjoy!**

Cool! Thanks! Wait... *looks at the two cupcakes* Which one's which...?!

Oh, ya used my language! I like ya! :)

**xXxXLupicideXxXx (along with Prussia)**

No... NO!

(Swirly: Yes!)

***reads blog entries* Oh... *blushes* Mein awesomeness is, er... flattered?**

**WAIT-! HOW DIE HÖLLE DID HE GET AN UNAWESOME PICTURE OF WEST _NAKED_!?**

**((Lupi: *Runs for the wrath of Prussia*))**

**Ja, Bruder und Feli ARE together...**

***Blushes harder* _I-IVAN_! ICH BIN NICHT UNAWESOMELY WEIBLICH!**

I will kill ya Swirly!

(Swirly: Good luck with that! Besides, what's wrong with having Prussia know you like him?)

... Really? Cinnte go leor Is maith Prúise duine eile ar aon nós... *looks down sadly*

(Swirly: Aww! Don't be sad! Feli and Ludwig are together!)

Doesn't really change my mood.

**AKA Andre**

**O.o Fuck off! I'm not related to YOU! I brought it up because Lupi mentioned that he was blackmailing that slimy frog who hangs off of my little brother (Neko Sai-Sai) at every available opportunity! *mumbles* Dumb bitch...**

I will kill ya after I murder Swirly, you bastard!

(Swirly: *eating popcorn*)

**Kurokawa Chan**

***smirks* Oh, and why not? The sex is so much better! *giggles drunkenly* I'd be more than willing to try something like that with a sexy Irish lass... *winks***

***gropes Ciar's chest* And she's got GREAT boooooobs too! *Presses her up against a wall and nips at neck* Mmmm, tasty!**

(Swirly: I assume you are referring to when I said I don't do girls.)

*gasps* H-help me! N-not really ok w-with this!

(Swirly: *laughing* H-have fun! *walks away*)

D-don't leave m-me! *is kissed* Mrmph! Q~Q

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	9. Chapter 9

**Mood:** Embarrassed

If ya didn't get it from the last blog, Prussia know knows my feelings AND I was groped by a random girl! I never thought that I would be forced into kissing my own gender... It's pretty awkward, may I yell ya.

**2P England**

**'Ello again Ireland!**

**You're welcome! Well, the one with the blue frosting is nonpoisonous and the one with the green frosting is poisonous! I sort of color coded it!**

**Oh, I did, didn't I? Hmm, I didn't even notice! Ah well! Aww, thanks!**

*bites into the blue cupcake* Hey, these are pretty good! Very sweet! :D

And you're welcome my new buddy! Hey, what is my 2P self like?

**xXxXLupicideXxXx (along with Prussia)**

**Lupi: *groans in horrible pain* Prussia told GERMANIA!**

**Prussia: *glares at Lupi* It's your own unawesome fault for taking pictures of Bruder naked!**

**Lupi: At least I don't cheat and whore myself out... -_-**

**Prussia: *blushes* Gott! I told you not to unawesomely bring that up again!**

**Lupi: *shrugs, but then winces in pain* Can't hide the facts.**

**Prussia: *ignores Lupi* It's not that mein awesomeness doesn't/wouldn't like you _THAT_ way... *blushes harder* It's just that I'm with Ivan...**

**Lupi: *nosebleeds at Yuri-ful goodness* Total UNF!**

**Prussia: *passes out from excessive blushing and slight nosebleed over the Yuri***

**Lupi: Kesesese! Bye-bye, and have fun! XD *drags Prussia away***

Serves ya right, ya twat! Wait, what?

(Swirly: Gilly's a whore~? Oh, I have to tell Chloe~!)

She will kill Lupi and me just for the fun of it ya know.

(Swirly: Hehe! But Prussia, do you even like Russia? If you don't, I have a baseball bat!)

Stop talking, ya yandere. But stop liking the forced yuri! I didn't like it! TT-TT

**Kurokawa Chan**

***sobered up***

***blushes like crazy* O/O**  
**Oh, /God!/ *face-table* Why did Anya give me three bottles of vodka!? *clutches head in pain and groans in a much quieter voice***

**Uh, hello... Sorry about that...**

(Swirly: Hey, Lupi and Prussia enjoyed it!)

*backs away from Kurokawa* Do NOT do that again.

**AKA Andre**

***looks at Ciar and his little sister (Kurokawa Chan) in a compromising position* DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE! *foams at mouth and charges forward, 'Kol'-ing like Russia***

Gah! Dude, I had no say in that! She started it! It was against my will... TT~TT

**Russia**

**I'm glad to hear that, da? *smiles***

**... *glares at the girls* Uuh... This very sight reminds me of a certain someone... *shivers in fear***

**To Author: You. *beams* Hand Rabbit over to me, da? Just see it as you're giving me my Christmas present! *beams***

Why is the yuri the thing that gets the most attention?!

(Swirly: Because it was unusual.)

Who did that even remind ya of though?

(Swirly: ... What makes you think I have Prussia? Lupi has him. But I can give you a real rabbit! :D *gives Russia a black and white rabbit*)

Erm... Merry Christmas? *puts a bow on a vase of sunflowers*

**Greece's Kitty**

**Kala Xristougenna (Merry Christmas)**

**Nico (2P Greece) is creepy... You can ignore him... Right now he's at a world meeting with the other 2Ps in their universe-mirror world-thing... So he wont be back for a while.**

**Merry Christmas!**

So, if 2P Greece is creepy, why do ya hang out with him? Doesn't make much sense...

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	10. Chapter 10

**Mood:** Over-Joyed

I tried that prank Emerald suggested, and man was it funny! In the middle of the night, all of us (except England of course) went into my brother's room and just shaved off the entirety that were his eyebrows! He didn't notice anything until he went ta shower. Was breakfast funny! I noticed Wales having a hard time holding in his laughter. But, by the look on Scottie's face, I think he's done this before...

I would have taken a picture, but there's a World Meeting in a few days. Unless his eyebrows grow at super speed, the whole world will see (actually, _WON'T_ see! XD). With the missing eyebrows and the feather prank picture, it will just be chaos! :)

**Greece's Kitty**

**I find the 2Ps interesting.**

**He isn't creepy all the time... Just when he feels like it.**

So, 2P Greece is a bit like Russia? *really hoping he is not* _That's_ not scary.

**Chloe**

**I know Prussia's a whore. How do you think I got the picture?**

(Swirly: I thought you took it while spying on him through a window or something...)

She's gonna punch ya for that.

(Swirly: Meh. She can be pretty stalker-ish when it come to Prussia. And I'm pretty sure she wants you dead.)

How marvelous.

**Russia**

**Nyet! I don't want to talk about_ her_... *shivers***

**Umm... S-Spasibo... *blushes* I will send you two a baby Samoyed later, if you like dogs. Merry Christmas...**

**((Muse: 'Author' here means Lupi! Russia often calls him so! *smiles widely*))**

**Ahaha... Who allowed you to talk, Comrade? Corpses don't talk, da? *beams* You're supposed to be dead ages ago, da? *beams* **

**((Muse: *cries* I'm so sorry! *dead randomly*))**

(Swirly: I'm guessing Belarus! :D)

Oh, I would like ta talk ta her sometime soon. I wish ta become better friends with her!

(Swirly: Oh, a dog would be _so_ cute~!)

Seamair can have a friend of her own species!

(Swirly: Hey, Russia, can you just call Lupi, well... Lupi? If you call him author, it's actually quite confusing, especially since I'm the author of this story.)

The fourth wall is broken so much here. *sighs* By the way, why did ya kill 'Muse'?

**2P England**

**'Ello again Ireland!**

**Thanks! I'm glad you like them! **

**Yay! Well, she's quite boring and not very fun at all... She's much like my counterpart, really!**

My counterpart sounds horrible! D:

Does she at least play music?! She has ta have some of me in her... I hope.

**Romano**

**Ciao Ireland. Remember me? **

**I see you also started a fucking blog. *****shoots a marble at Ireland's stomach* THAT'S PAYBACK FOR THE GUITAR! HAHAHA! Potato Bastard number 3!**

Oh... It's ya.

(Swirly: Hi Romano-San! *sparkle*)

*picks up marble* Hm, this is quite pretty. Oh, it's even a deep emerald green in the center! I'm going ta keep it.

(Swirly: It's so shiny! I want!)

No. Just go buy yourself one.

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	11. Chapter 11

**Mood:** Terrified

Yesterday, I decided ta go drinking with Russia. I mean, he can be pretty fun when he has some vodka. :D

Anyway, when I wake up today, Belarus is glaring down at me. First off, how did she get in my house?! I have a pretty good security system! But, I'm beginning ta think that becoming her friend is unlikely. I have the feeling she believes I'm in love with Russia.

I'm not by the way. Saying that right now. We. Are. Just. Friends.

**Chloe**

**I get other pictures through windows, I can only get THIS *waves naked picture of Prussia in air* by paying for whoring him out. XD**

**Oh! Merry Late Christmas! *gives Swirly a giant chocolate cake and gives Ireland an old Celtic charm bracelet***

Why are ya waving that around!? It's quite rude _AND_ awkward!

(Swirly: Oh, you just want to see it live~ ;P)

What the hell is wrong with all of ya? But thank ya for the bracelet. *looking it over*

(Swirly: *gasps* CAKE! NOM!)

**Romano**

**YEAH ITS ME! Potato Bastard Number 3...**

**Logan: Roma-Chan, calm the _fuck_ down...**

**NO, YOU BASTARD!**

**Logan: ... Well... *puts a cloth over Romano's mouth to shut him up* Well, its nice to meet you. I'm Logan.**

Ya do realize a bastard is a male, right? I'm NOT a guy.

(Swirly: I really hate how much you swear Romano-San...)

He's not gonna change ya know.

(Swirly: I realize that. Wait, since when is Romano a girl?! '-Chan' is an ending for girls!)

**2P England**

**'Ello again Ireland!**

**Yes, she is! Which is why I don't spend much time with her! **

**But yes, I think she does play music occasionally!**

She's not a complete disgrace then. Music makes me like her a tad bit more.

**xXxXLupicideXxXx (along with Prussia)**

**Lupi: YUUUUURRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII! *likes Yuri just as much as Yaoi* Aww, Misa! Why you get sober!? ;-;**

**Prussia: *backs away slowly* Mein Gott! What did you unawesomely do to him!?**

**Lupi: Girl sex is HOT! *dreamy face***

**Prussia: *blinks* Did she survive Al's (AKA Andre) unawesome wrath!?**

**Lupi: *shrugs* Who knows...**

(Swirly: Yaoi beats Yuri!)

... Read past that.

(Swirly: 0.0 You do realize I'm a girl, right?! I'm not having sex with another girl!)

Prussia, please stop him.

**Stardust98 (along with the Nyotalia Italies)**

**(Hi, hi, hi! I'm Stardust! :D I have Nyotalia!Feli and Lovi with me!)**

**Fem!Roma: Ciao.**

**Fem!Italy: Veee! Ciao, wanna be friends? :D Do you like pasta? *Hands bowl of pasta***

**Fem!Roma: So, you're getting... Weird comments too, huh? I'm not the only one... *sulks***

**Fem!Italy: Do you know what the 'Atmosphere' is? Sorella won't let me ask Big Brother France! Me and (Fem!) America are looking for it! D:**

**Fem!Roma: *face palm* Anyway, how do you deal with your brothers? Don't they... Become annoying sometimes? **

**Fem!Italy: Aww, sorella, are you talking about Seborga? (Roma was talking about Feli) Hug therapy time! :D**

**Fem!Roma: No.**

Hello there. I wouldn't mind being friends Feli. :)

The comments aren't all that odd. Just the ones commenting on my forced Yuri. *shudders*

The 'Atmosphere'? It's basically a saying that means ta sense the mood. If ya are told ta read the atmosphere, it means ta think before ya speak.

How I deal with my siblings? I just hit them, but I don't think that will work with your family.

*holding back a laugh* Give the hug therapy. That will work out well!

**AKA Andre**

***twitch twitch* How. The. Hell. Are you still ALIVE!? *cracks knuckles while 'kol'-ing like Russia***

I. Did. Nothing! Why do ya hate me?!

**Neko Sai-Sai**

***scarred for life* O-One-chan did what...? Q.Q**

There are MORE of ya?! This is one large family...

**Kurokawa Chan**

***is going to kill Lupi for the perverted comments about Yuri* Oh for blood's sake! -_-" **

**I'm NOT going to do THAT while SOBER!**

Erm, why are ya arguing with Lupi on my blog? I mean, I have nothing ta even respond ta...

**Russia**

**I-If you can befriend her, I'm happy for you. *nods***

**And I killed that little Comrade because he talked crap about my cute Rabbit, da? *frowns***

**((Muse: Well, it is 'cause Lupi often refers to himself as 'Author'. You call yourself Swirly, so I guess that's not a big deal? **

**Hey! I didn't! I was merely complimenting on Gil's creamy a- *stabbed continuously by Mr. Pipe*))**

**Seriously... How many lives do you have? *sighs***

**((Muse: Erm... I thi- *stabbed again*))**

**Your words do not matter, da? *smiles***

Yeah, that's probably not going to happen now. Please don't let her stab me...

(Swirly: Still... Hey, wait a second, how can Russia kill his Author?! I mean, that doesn't even sound possible!)

Wait, you are a male Muse? Huh.

(Swirly: All of you seem to be guys. Quite odd if you ask me. I know so few male Hetalia fans.)

... I'm going to stop commenting on you two.

**France**

**Oh girls! CAN ONII-CHAN JOIN YOU? *nosebleeds***

Really?! How am I friends with you...?

Wait a second, I'm older than you! You can't be my big brother. I should be you're Onee-Chan!

(Swirly: This conversation is beginning to sound a bit awkward.)

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	12. Chapter 12

**Mood:** Curious

I have yet ta decide if I am ta go ta America's New Year's party. While he is one of my closest friends, his parties can get out of control. But... Ugh! I need something ta make up my mind.

On another note, the World Meeting was the other day. Sasana still looked hilarious since he hadn't re-grown his eyebrows! France just continually bugged him about it. After a while though... I, for some unknown reason, started feeling a bit... Urk... _Bad_ for England. I ended up punching France in the gut ta get him ta stop talking. Of course I apologized afterwards.

But what the hell is wrong with me?! After centuries of hatred, how can I suddenly begin ta like my brother?! Gah!

**Greece's Kitty**

**2P Greece: Well... I don't have a sister... And I don't stalk her... So I can't be Russia. **

**GK: She means the Russia in this world.**

**2P Greece: I don't care about him.**

2P Russia stalks _his_ sister? Which one is it?! Belarus? Ukraine? Georgia?! That man must be having a hard time if it's Georgia...

**2P England**

**'Ello again Ireland!**

**That's good! Hmm, let's see... Oh, how are my 1P siblings? I never really talk to them all that much, since we're in two different worlds, so I'm just wondering! Maybe I'll even come to visit soon!**

My siblings are fine... I think. Your counterpart is still missing his eyebrows though. But since I don't live with my brothers anymore, I can't really be too certain about how they are doing.

Hey, if ya visit, ya can stay at my place. It would be fun housing someone! :)

**Iluna Sorgina Talis**

**Hello, Ireland!**

**This is a boring, sane question, but after reading your blog I'd say sane and normal are just what you need. *shivers* Anyway, I was wondering what your favorite type of music is. Like I said, boring and normal, but there it is. :)**

**Ta~!**

Hello there. Nice ta meet ya.

Ah, normal questions are not bad. My favorite type of music is classic Irish folk music. I also enjoy music originating from the Celtic and Druid tribes as well.

**xXxXLupicideXxXx (along with Prussia)**

**Prussia: *sees picture of himself naked* Gottverdammt beer und vodka!**

**Lupi: Tsk! Admit it, you're just a whore! Why else would you have pashed Ivan, Franny and (censored because he, Gil and maybe even Ivan will kill me) all on Xmas! Not to mention to mention sucking (censored)'s dick as well as Ivan's!**

**Prussia: GAH! I told you not to unawesomely mention that!**

**Lupi: I'd rather sell you out to save myself, your boyfriend is scary! Q~Q**

**Prussia: *glares* He never actually asked mein awesomeness out, so he's not mein unawesome boyfriend!**

**Lupi: Riiiiggghhhttt! Just like Kaliningrad/Königsberg isn't your adoptive love-child of Russia's!**

**Prussia: H-HALT DIE KLAPPE! THAT'S CLASSIFIED INFORMATION! *blushes bright red***

Do not curse the beer! D:

(Swirly: That's what you think about? Wait... TMI Lupi... *looks a bit sick*)

I thought ya were a yaoi fan?

(Swirly: I only like it like that when it's in doujinshi form and I have no idea who the character's really are.)

So... Pointless, loving, guy sex?

(Swirly: Yes. Oh, if you want a good doujinshi for that, I can give it to you!)

*facepalm* I don't want ta know.

(Swirly: Hey, since Prussia isn't technically dating Russia... Go out with Ireland! :D)

E-eh?! Stop messing in my life ya twat! Go away!

(Swirly: Nyet.)

*raises guitar* I'm not afraid ta hit ya.

**Romano**

**Sorry Potato Bitch Number 1**

**Logan: Roma, CALM THE FUDGE DOWN!**

**FUCK NO BASTARD!**

**Logan: *shoots a tranquilizer dart at Romano* Hey Fangirls! HAVE FUN! *throws a knocked out Romano to the crowd of girls* Hahaha! Well Ireland, I challenge you to a drinking contest! Lupicide and Prussia are also challenged! PREPARE TO LOSE!**

Ya annoying piece of-

(Swirly: Romano-San! D: Wait, where did all of those people come from?!)

*shrugs* Logan, if ya think ya can out-drink me, ya are mistaken. I can hold my liquor better than anyone else! It takes quite a lot ta get me drunk! :)

**Russia**

**I'm sorry but I can't. Once Natasha wants something, nothing can stop her. All you can do is to hide. Though it barely works. **

**Nothing is impossible, da? If I say it is possible then it is possible. *smiles***

**((Muse: Yes I'm a boy! *smirks* Wanna check out? *winks*))**

**... You really have no shame. And since when did you sound so much like France? *sighs***

Damn it... I need more house security then.

(Swirly: Erm... Should I be scared right now? I'm just seeing that smile as cute.)

Ya really have a hard time with feelings, don't ya?

(Swirly: Kinda... Depends on the feeling. And no, we don't want to check it out Muse.)

... I'm not gonna like ya Muse, am I?

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	13. Chapter 13

**Mood:** Healthy-ish

So, I had went a America's party... And somehow got drunk. I'm pretty sure Belarus spiked my beer, but it's _way_ too foggy of a memory to even tell.

Why am I telling ya this? Because, when I woke up in the morning, I was in a bed naked. I apparently slept with someone but have no idea who it was. How fucking great...

**Greece's Kitty**

**2P Greece: He stalks Belarus. Poor girl... She's too hot for him.**

**GK: *cough player cough* Anyway, 2P Ukraine is always mad at 2P Belarus because of it...**

Really? Well, I know the Belarus that hates me would love that Russia. That's still incest though, ain't it?

**Logan**

**So Can I! PREPARE TO LOSE! *is already drinking* I will not lose! I'M PART IRISH, GERMAN, ITALIAN, AND HUNGARIAN!**

Erm... Can we start a little later? Still have a bit of a headache...

**xXxXLupicideXxXx (along with Prussia)**

**Prussia: Ja, mein awesomeness will just blame the unawesome vodka! (To Swirly) *blushes* WTF-!? NEIN!**

**Lupi: Do I really have a problem with over sharing...? I thought that it was just cause my friends are prudes... (To Logan) *blushes* Uh... Prussia getting drunk is one thing, but myself is another...**

**Prussia: Kesesese! He's just saying nein because he's an unawesome slut when drunk! Even more than he's an unawesome pervert sober, und that's saying something...**

**Lupi: *blushing harder* H-Hey! Ich bin nicht, du arschloch!**

**Prussia: *sarcasm* Ja, und I want to have Rod-dick's unawesome offspring.**

**Lupi: *doesn't get sarcasm* Okay! You're forgiven! But Roderick's babies would be weird... (****To Muse) I'll take a look! *winks***

Ya are so odd at times, ya know Gil?

(Swirly: DO IT. Oh, and I wanna see a drunk Lupi! :D)

I really don't...

(Swirly: Wait, you really want Roddy's babies?! NO! It should be SwissAus! Q~Q *doesn't get sarcasm either*)

... Ya twit.

**2P England**

**'Ello again Ireland! **

**Oh, I see, that's good then! Haha, that's so hilarious! I will definitely come to visit then, just to see! And I will definitely take you up on your offer! I'll be over soon!**

**2P England**

Really?! Wow, I don't get guests that often! :)

I do hope ya have a good time here though. We can mock your counterpart for being lame. :P

I wonder how he'll react ta this...?

**Russia**

**Oh Gilbert... You do not blame my vodka, da? It's your fault for getting drunk. *smiles***

**Natasha is an amazing wall-breaker... She is skillful at digging paths and smashing doors too so... Um, that's not going to work. *sighs***

**((Muse: *whispers* One more reason to punish him. *grins***

***pouts* Aww why? It's awesome! Come here Lupi, I'll show you!))**

**... I don't like my France-ish Muse either.**

... Would a gun work to stop her? Oh, and your 2P apparently loves 2P Belarus. Just saying incase she goes missing someday.

Muse, shut up. Ya are annoying. I see why Russia killed ya.

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	14. Chapter 14

**Mood:** So-So

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Just been tired and freaking out about the fact, according ta Prussia, I apparently made out with France. But, right now, my author is at Alfred's trying ta see if there is security footage of that night.

I'm going ta kill myself now.

**Greece's Kitty**

**Incest is gross. My friend doesn't even watch Hetalia and she paired France with Italy. I'm just like, 'DUDE THAT'S INCEST. WE CAN'T HAVE BIG BROTHER FRANCE RAPING ITALY, DAMMIT!' Except it had way more curses. And this happened in school.**

Ya know they really aren't siblings, right? France says he's everyone's big brother. And Italy believes everything people tell him.

**2P England**

**Ello again Ireland!**

**Yup! I've already packed my stuff, so I should be there soon! Hehe, I'm glad it makes you so happy! Haha, that sounds like a lot of fun! Well...if he knew I was going over to your house, he would probably come over and try to get rid of me or something! So we can't let him know that I'm coming over!**

Yay! A guest! *smiles*

If my brother tries ta come over here, he'll get hit with a guitar. I think ya are safe. Hrm... Ya know, I can't really call ya England, so what_ should_ I call ya?

**xXxXLupicideXxXx (along with Prussia)**

**Lupi: *smashed* Oh. My. (censored). GOD! _YES!_ Roddy needs to have Vash's (censored) babies! *looks at Muse's junk* Holy (censored), that is awesome! _And I've seen Gil (censored)!_ Can I touch it!? I wanna touch it!**

**Prussia: *holding back Lupi from Muse* NEIN! Was die Holle isht unawesomely wrong with you!? *blushing hard at the censored comment***

**Lupi: Aww! But Giiiiiiiil-! I wanna lick it! I wanna put that (censored) in my mouth, and suck it hard until he (censored)! And I wanna pull away at the last minute so that the (censored) drips off of my lips and cheek, and I can wipe it off and suck it off of my fingers! Then I wanna pick him up, turn him around against the wall and (censored) him _HARD!_ *bites lip at dirty thoughts***

**Prussia: *pales* 'O.o Ja, you've unawesomely had waaaaay too much to drink!**

**Lupi: *nuzzles into Prussia* Though I guess (censored) 5 meters wouldn't be so (censored) either... *nips and licks at neck while pressing into***

**Prussia: *blushing bright red* Oh, _Holle NEIN!_ *starts to go weak at knees, before pushing Lupi away und running off to find West and Germania who are better at dealing with Lupi when drunk.***

0.0 I don't want ta see this. Please rip out my eyes. I'm not into watching gay porn here!

Lupi, ya sure ya aren't homosexual? Or Bi? A-and please stop molesting m- Prussia!

**Logan**

**Sure. Have a four-leafed clover. I was talking to romano today and he was all drunk. **

**So... How was your new year?**

Fuck ya. Not funny.

**France**

**Ciar mon cher! *rose aura* To be able to be a friend of the très bien me, you should be happy, non?**

**Hey Lupi! *pants* May Onii-chan join you and Gilly?**

If ya tell me what happened on New Years, I'll be happier. :)

... Is it possible for ya ta be less perverted Francis? Or at least less sex crazy?

**Nyo!Italies**

**Fem!Roma****: Dammit! I was hoping you would remember something... I don't remember shit either... Hopefully nothing bad happened...**

**Fem!Italy: And hopefully no one recorded the whole thing or took pictures and posted them on Facebook or some other social networking website! *smiles innocently* Because sorella says that would be REALLY bad! *giggles***

**Fem!Roma: Feli, if you jinxed it, I swear I'll-**

**Fem!Italy: *ignore* I saw you Ireland! Ve, you were acting really weird! And you did go to one of America's guest rooms with someone, but I don't know who. It was a guy, I think. And Lovi was with someone too! And I think someone recorded the party, though I can't remember who either, ve!**

**Fem!Roma: Why does no one know what happened!? ;A; And this fucking hangover isn't helping, dammit!**

Erm... Swirly is trying ta find some security tapes. But that may not be a very safe idea... She loves having some blackmail.

... Don't _see_ any pictures on facebook or tumbler at least...

Not sure if I would prefer a guy or a girl though. I was drunk, so... Ugh. Oh, and I think Romano was with Prussia. Don't kill either of them, pretty sure they were drunk as well.

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


	15. Chapter 15

**Mood:** Frustrated

I'm going ta kill that god damn America! But at least I know what happened on NYE. I regret wanting ta know.

**Greece's Kitty**

**Yeah but still... France would take away Italy's innocence... Then Romano would kill him.**

**... Not really though because he's too Romano to kill.**

Wait, Italy still has innocence after being with Germany?! That man is the opposite of innocence!

(Swirly: He has porn! And not the yaoi kind! D:)

Oh, you're back.

(Swirly: Yep! Oh, and I think Romano could kill if he went mafia.)

... I liked it better when ya were gone.

**America**

**Okay, it's done! Just like that girl sa... Whoa. Wait. Did that super-hot chick that looks like Italy say NOT to put those pictures on Facebook or what?**

**... Oh, she said DON'T.**

**...**

**... Hahaha, WHOOPS! I totally read THAT wrong!**

**Sorry Cier! I seriously thought she said to post 'em...**

**(You're welcome. ;D)**

Fuck ya America. Take them down or I will make 'Florida' a wee bit smaller. And it's _Ciar_ ya twat!

(Swirly: XD)

Oh, and screw your author as well.

**xXxXLupicideXxXx (along with Prussia)**

**Lupi: *sober* O/O Who ever said that I was straight? *confused look* Of course I'm Bi... *to France* Come on over here and we'll find out... ;D**

**Prussia: *face-palm* Nein, just nein... *reads part about him and Romano* *blushing hard* S-So what if mein awesomeness slept with him...!?**

**Lupi: Pffft! You'd better bloody hope that Spain doesn't read that! XD**

**Prussia: *pales***

(Swirly: ... What the crap happened while I was gone?!)

*shivers* I don't want ta recall it.

(Swirly: Damn it...)

**Vamp**

**Hi Ireland, **

**So your friends with my country's personification? Awesome. Yeah, I am an American. Yet my favorite country is Germany.**

**Oh, how can you hate Iggy? I am part British (please don't hate me). I am also part Irish and Scottish. **

**Yay! GerIta! Sorry, I am a wee bit of a fangirl.**

(Swirly: Hi Vamp! *waves*)

How do I hate Sasana? He's a jackass. *glare*

**Nyo!Italies**

**Fem!Roma: I know what I did now... *is forever ashamed* And I presume you know what happened with you and...**

**Fem!Italy: Big Brother France? He told me what happened with him and you Ciar! Wow, I can't believe it, ve! **

**Fem!Roma: Maybe I should just avoid the party all together for next year... *knows that Feli will probably drag her there anyway***

**Fem!Italy: Ve, Lovi was with Prussia? OoO A lot of things are happening... Blackmail is fun, isn't it? *smirk***

**Fem!Roma: O.O Sorella...?**

**Fem!Italy: Si, ve? *giggles***

**Fem!Roma: Never mind . . .**

**Fem!Italy: Anyway, I hope you and Big Brother France sort it all out soon!**

Hm? What happened ta ya Roma?

Stop being so happy with that information Feli! MY DRINK WAS FUCKING SPIKED!

(Swirly: Sure...)

Shut up.

(Swirly: Oh, Feli! We should share blackmail! :))

... The whole world is screwed.

**Scotland**

**Oi lass, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry fer not stoppin' by inna while, boss 'as been keepin' me busy. Don' let France get ya down. He might be a pervert, but jus mention that you got yer older brother checkin' in on ya now anna he'll back off a bit. Been wondering though, how has Wales been hangin' in there? I haven't seen 'im innae while so I'm none too sure.**

**Nice prank on England, by tha' way. Immae impressed. Well, I guess I'll leave it there. Hope ta hear from ya soon.**

Hello big brother! :)

Ah, bosses can suck, can't they? But it's ok, I understand.

... Wait... My older sibling is reading my blog...

(Swirly: Ahahaha!)

I hate ya so much Swirly. And last time I saw, Wales was is dealing with England, but he has quite a lot of fun torturing our little brother.

(Swirly: I wonder how much Scotland read~...?)

Do stop talking now. Scottie, ya want my author?

(Swirly: HEY!)

_Bye for now! 2P's, Nyotalia, other nations, states, territories, and humans are all welcome ta comment. I wouldn't want ta hurt anyone's feelings._


End file.
